


вредно для нравственности

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: секс в душе, возможно, так переоценён, потому что он у них был уже миллион раз в самых различных ракурсах, позах и концепциях. зависит от того, что в голову придёт.





	вредно для нравственности

_«секс в душе переоценён»_ , — говорит чан каждый раз, но всё равно продолжает отправлять туда всех после тренировок, а через несколько минут заваливаться к минхо, потому что остальные кабинки, кто бы мог подумать, оказываются заняты. минхо, завидев его, только цокает языком и закатывает глаза, но улыбается впоследствии, когда его прижимают к мокрой стенке напротив. 

— и что теперь? — задаёт он вопрос, глядя в глаза чану, что в это время постепенно намокает и прижимается к нему крепко всем телом. 

чан вскидывает брови и наклоняет голову в сторону: вопрос резонный. потому что секс в душе, возможно, так переоценён, потому что он у них был уже миллион раз в самых различных ракурсах, позах и концепциях. зависит от того, что в голову придёт. 

и чан начинает перебирать. 

почему-то сразу вспоминается их первый раз в душе, когда они оказались тут непреднамеренно. чан уже точно не помнит как, зато замечательно помнит, что они были в одежде, потому что минхо сказал _«не снимай»_ и водил руками по торсу и спине, очерчивая каждый изгиб пресса, спины и поясницы. а ещё чан замечательно помнит лицо минхо, пока тот держал в зубах задранную футболку, и как он с этой футболкой в зубах забрасывал голову назад и тёрся затылком о запотевшую стену, потому что чан издевался над его животом, целуя и кусая тонкую кожу, а потом слизывая оттуда каждую каплю воды, пока это всё не закончилось минетом и сексом лицом к стене.

такое в память врезается навечно. 

но минхо после этого ныл, что у него для таких вещей сердце, видите ли, слишком слабое, поэтому этот вариант чан сейчас отметает. 

зато есть ещё один, на который минхо согласится точно. потому что это пока самое дикое из всего, что они тут делали. 

— думай давай, вода-то течёт, — голос минхо вырывает его из мыслей.   
чан тянется за гелем для душа и парирует:   
— мог бы хоть раз проявить инициативу.   
— если я начну проявлять инициативу в сексе, это очень плохо закончится. 

чан ничего не отвечает, потому что это совершенно справедливо, и он каким-то образом это знает. 

когда чан выдавливает себе на пальцы гель для душа, а потом за этим же тянется к руке минхо, вот тогда-то до него и доходит, что, вероятно, чан задумал на этот раз. 

— о боже, ты серьёзно? 

чан почему-то опускает глаза и краснеет щеками (ну ей-богу, нашёл время и место). наверное потому, что прозвучало это скорее недовольно и раздражённо, чем удивлённо и с предвкушением. и чан хоть и знает, что у минхо так всё всегда звучит, всё равно каждый раз теряется и тушуется. и в жизни тоже, всегда. потому что ну вы видели вообще минхо? 

когда в начале их знакомства чан случайно назвал его «самым горячим человеком из ныне живущих», то думал, что вот это и будут его последние слова, а он даже завещание не оставил и денег на похороны не отложил. но минхо просто рассмеялся и просто сказал спасибо. а потом просто позвал его на свидание. потому что от минхо никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. потому что минхо — это лотерея, и приз в этой лотерее — его к тебе расположение. и ты никогда не знаешь, что выпадет тебе в этот день, в эту минуту, в этот момент. и как и на любую азартную игру — очень легко подсесть. 

— не ругайся, — говорит чан смущённо куда-то в пол, пока наливает гель для душа минхо в руку, — в прошлый раз тебе понравилось. 

а минхо за это время уже успело пробрать вьетнамскими флэшбеками с прошлого раза и дрожью в коленках. и он разъясняет: 

— я потому и удивляюсь. какое сегодня число? что за праздник? 

минхо сыплет вопросами, заставляя чана глупо хихикать. вот всегда у них так: всё не к месту и всё не вовремя. потому что минхо всегда такой. ну, _вот такой.  
_  
чан отвечает, заставляя смеяться уже минхо:  
— пятое мая, день независимости мексики.   
— и поэтому в день независимости мексики ты решил подарить мне лучший оргазм в моей жизни?   
— нет. просто так. просто потому что люблю тебя. 

вот всегда. не к месту и не вовремя. 

и пока минхо не ответил на это что-нибудь вроде _«...уву»_ , чан заводит за голову и прижимает к стене его руки и целует, оттягивая нижнюю губу. оттягивая мочку уха, кожу на шее, кусая в ключицу и в кадык. минхо очень чувствительный и податливый, но терпеливый и выносливый — с таким сочетанием сам ненароком станешь садистом, потому что иногда чан задумывается над тем, что он бы с радостью просто постоял вот так и просто посмотрел бы на него. на то, как он реагирует на прикосновения, действия и на секс как таковой, потому что это убивает, _потому что минхо убивает его просто пиздец_.

наверное поэтому с ним так сильно хочется трахаться. но даже это отходит на задний план, когда чан думает о том, как сильно ему минхо хочется ещё и любить. любого: спонтанного, провокационного, недовольного или весёлого, доброго и дурашливого со смешными шутками. и вот такого — с мокрыми волосами по влажной стене или со взмокшими по подушке, улыбкой на приоткрытых губах и покрасневшими щеками — тоже. такого, может, даже как-то по-особенному. 

— я знаю, — говорит он, снова вырывая чана из мыслей и оповещая о том, что он, кажется, опять сказал это вслух, — тебе не обязательно говорить это каждый раз. 

чан и правда говорит об этом часто, зато минхо — почти никогда. но чан каким-то образом всё равно об этом знает. чан каким-то образом знает обо всём и даже больше. 

чан, в отличие от минхо, сам не такой терпеливый в этих вещах, поэтому опускает одну руку ему на поясницу, поглаживает и прижимает к себе, отрывая от стены, а затем по впадинке спускается к проходу и вводит один палец. аккуратно и медленно, фаланга за фалангой, потому что с водой всё ощущается жёстче и суше. минхо свободной рукой хватается за плечо чана, потому что вторая всё ещё прижата к стене, но не насаживается, а прогибается, пытаясь создать подходящий угол. но чан убирает руку в тот момент, когда минхо смотрит на него убийственным взглядом из-под спадающих волос, зато берёт его руку за запястье и направляет, и под его напором минхо вводит туда же уже свой собственный палец. 

чан наблюдает за тем, как минхо прогибается и хрипит, убирает с глаз его мокрую чёлку и заправляет за уши, зачёсывает пальцами назад, берёт в ладони лицо и целует в шею, когда минхо льнёт щекой к его ладони. он начинает толкаться вперёд, и тогда чан отпускает его запястье и добавляет туда свой палец, растягивая чуть шире.

и от самого осознания происходящего сносит крышу не меньше, чем от этого ощущения. 

так проходят ещё минут пять, прежде чем минхо начинает упираться затылком в стену и тихо стонать. тогда чан шепчет ему убирать палец и берёт дело в свои руки (буквально). вводит два своих пальца и опускается на колени, а дальше минхо знает, что ему делать. раздвигает ноги и следует вниз за рукой чана, которую он опускает, а когда достигает, то насаживается до упора и громко стонет, когда чан сгибает пальцы внутри под нужным углом. 

_«секс в душе переоценён»_ , — думает минхо, пока у него едет крыша, потому что всё в один момент становится слишком душно, слишком сухо, слишком узко и слишком много, но это до того момента, пока к фингерингу чан не добавляет минет, и думать минхо не может уже ни о чём.

он доходит быстро и громко, а чан поднимается, чтобы подловить свою принцессу со слабыми коленками и снова прижать к стенке, только теперь уже нежнее. одной рукой обнимает, а другой выключает воду, пока минхо роняет голову ему на плечо и расслабленно дышит, надув губы и тяжело моргая. 

— а ты опять себе все коленки ободрал. что подумают люди? 

чан улыбается и целует его в мокрую макушку, а потом отправляет из душа первым, и минхо выходит оттуда с крайне ощутимым укором совести. но он с этим всё равно сейчас ничего бы не сделал, в следующий раз — обязательно. только больше не в душе, потому что это вредно для сердца, кожи и нравственности.


End file.
